Elves
Elves The Elves were the first race to walk Gelduran and for many hundreds of years they were also the most powerful and numerous. Their power, however, began declining when the power of Men began rising. Their land grew smaller yet no less prosperous. Elves are powerful magic wielders as most are born with a natural affinity for magic. Elves are also extremely nimble on their feet, making them great scouts and archers. Every Elf loves nature, and thus they tend to spend most of their time within forests. Elves can live for hundreds of years, yet there have been rare exceptions of Elves living over a thousand years. The homeland of the Elves is The Midlands, where they are ruled by a king and a council whom make large decisions. The Elves created the Bright Faith and are also the most devout followers of this faith. ' ' Elven subspecies Dark Elves → The Dark Elves, also known as Athilfellen or Fallen Elves, are a bitter group of Elves whose skins have turned to a dark grey or blue due to a curse placed upon them by the Bright Ones. They began to hate sunlight and thus they retreated to the caves below Gelduran. Dark Elves are not necessarily hostile, unless you are an Elf. They tend to emerge from their cave-cities during the night to raid Elven villages. The Dark Elves have grown more and more bitter over the years, and they are currently led by a young female named Essendrith. Elves claim that the Dark Elves are amassing an army to march on the Midlands, but this is no more than rumor, as the Dark Elves are content with remaining underground and killing any Elf they see. Sea Elves → The Sea Elves was a small group of Elves that were lost on the sea and swept to islands far away in the Desolate Sea. There they settled and created many small communities. They tend to go on raids to nearby settlements in the isles, but sometimes they sail towards Var-Azim to raid coastal cities. Unlike common Elves their skins have turned to a light blue and their hair is often white or gray. Their eyes are usually crystal blue or blue gray. Desert Elves → This rare group of Elves live in the far reaches of the deserts of Var-Azim, where they live in secret communities under the sand, hidden from the Men of Var-Azim. Over the years they have decreased massively in population, due to their war with Var-Azim. However, some towns still exist, hidden from view. Half-Elves → Half Elves are quite uncommon but they still do exist. Half Elves are created when an Elf couples with another race. Half Elves tend to take after their father, yet no matter how un elf like they look, they will always have pointy ears. They also inherit some characteristics of their Elven parent, such as their quiet feet and love for nature. Ice Elves → Ice Elves were once the Elves living in the forest of Lorrekhain, but when they were burned down they fled to the far north, past the Tomb Hills or the Lorrekhainian Mountains. They created some small villages where they now live in peace. Rumor has it that they use a strange new magic to keep the cold from freezing them to death. The Ice Elves have made a lasting peace with the Giants, though no outsiders know what the conditions of this peace can be. Ice Elves have a white or gray skin with snow white eyes and hair.